


The Ones to Blame

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 311: Edge. Set during ‘The Sound of Drums’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Ones to Blame

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 311: Edge. Set during ‘The Sound of Drums’.

He’s been teetering on the edge for so long that he’s lost track of time. What are years to him, Time Lord or not? His life is all about the one-two-three-four beat, over and over, and counting the eternal repetitions of _that_ would have sent him mad that much sooner.

He wonders what the Doctor, that lover of useless apes, would think about the fact that he only completely loses it finally after spending a lifetime as a human. They’re so very weak. Of course he could never handled the drumbeat stuck like that.

It’s the reason he punishes them.


End file.
